


October 4

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A quick Ghost anniversary fic! Set shortly post-canon, not present day.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	October 4

Takeru had only one request for what he wanted to do on October 4th: _Have everyone over for dinner._  
So they had a humble birthday dinner, without gifts.  
But Takeru didn't say anything about dessert.  
So he was surprised when a chocolate cake was brought out. There was a picture of Kamen Rider Ghost drawn skillfully with frosting.  
"Thanks, you guys."  
Takeru had missed having cake. It tasted _amazing._


End file.
